


Shattered.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, cinema, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: My prompt was-'Stephen goes to the cinema, sits next to OC/Reader/whoever and they start to talk.' From then on it was up to me!(Semi-proud of this one! It was a LOT of fun to write)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders  
> Please leave kudo's and comments as it really helps me know what to write! I take requests too.

Stephen wasn’t gonna lie, going to the cinema on his own was a pretty low move. None of his friends were free and he had no partner so here he was. His drink was balanced in the, slightly broken, cup holder and his pre-bought snacks were stuffed in the gaps around him. He cringed every time he moved as a rustle surrounded him.

Looking around, Stephen tried to see if there was anyone else alone as the adverts played in the background. The adverts were never that interesting as they were usually ones he saw on TV every twenty minutes anyway. So, instead of watching the screen, he took a minute to observe the space around him. He saw couples, the light illuminating their adoring faces as they stared at each other. Stephen couldn’t lie, he was slightly jealous at the displays of love. He saw friends, clearly just out of the nearest college campus, with their heads still buried in screens. He sighed at how none of them seemed to be talking to each other, what was the point of that? He even saw a few older people who looked a few years above the films expected target audience. Sadly, nobody else was alone.

The cinema’s lights had only just gone down so Stephen knew the title credits wouldn’t roll for at least another 30 minutes despite the advertised time. He rolled his eyes at the couple he saw making out on the back row, god knows what they were going to be doing 40 minutes into the film. He made a mental note not to look behind him at any point. He had enough scarring images in his brain already, thanks.

The place was pretty crowded and yet Stephen still had an empty seat to his right. Surely he didn’t look THAT intimidating? He took a minute to check his armpits in case he forgot deodorant, nope. Maybe he just looked like that creepy, lonely guy who goes home and watches animal porn. Stephen shuddered at the thought.

Checking the time on his phone again, he noticed there was still ages to go. It seems like hours had passed when really it was only 5 minutes. He sighed and shoved the iPhone back into his skinny jeans pocket. Except he didn’t put it in his pocket did he? No, it slipped out of his grip and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Stephen’s heart stopped once his brain registered the noise. He hated it when mass amounts of people were looking at him all at once, it panicked him. Stephen whispered his apologies to the onlookers before getting on his knees to search for the parts of his phone that had come apart. He found the case somewhere near the back and the battery to its left but he could not for the life of him find his phone.

While he was trying to search in the pitch black he didn’t notice a figure coming up behind him. The guy slipped past Stephen to get to the seat however just as he stepped over the blonde guy on the floor, he heard a crunch. That couldn’t have been good. Stephen looked up and muttered a quick ‘fuck’. The guy had just completely obliterated Stephen’s phone screen under his nicely polished boot.

Stephen heard the guy whisper something above him but he was too engrossed in seeing the damage to his phone to care. He picked it up and the damn thing looked like an intricate spider web with the cracks and shards of glass. Pulling himself up with one hand against the closed seat, Stephen pulled it down and sat back in it with a huff. He only looked up from tilting the screen in what little light he had when the guy next to him tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, dude did I do that to your phone?" He asked in a whisper so he didn’t disturb the people around them. This guy clearly had no idea of personal space as Stephen could feel his minty breath hitting his cheek. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to whoever this phone-breaking asshole was.  
"Yes you di-" Stephen went to angrily snap at the guy until he looked up. Shining blue eyes caught him completely off guard and the worried pout would have been adorable if it hadn’t have been in the current situation. Before Stephen could even finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted.

"Oh man, I am so so sorry I swear it was a complete accident. I thought I was gonna be late and I get panicky when I’m late. I should have waited for you to get up man, I’m sorry." This, quite frankly, adorable male could not stop rambling his apologises. So much so, that people around them had started telling him to shush.

"It’s cool." Stephen sighed, his attention turned to the screen when he heard the start of the movie. The guy leaned over again, nearly knocking off his own drink his time. Apparently Stephen had the clumsiest guy in the US sat next to him.  
"We’ll talk after the film." He whispered as he returned to his position, scooping large piles of popcorn into his hands. Stephen paused for a minute and bit his lip, he might be a phone down but maybe he could be a hot guy up.

The film ended and Stephen rolled his eyes. The perfect crap movie to finish off the perfect crap day. Typical. The lights went up steadily and people were piling out in their groups as the music played. The couple in the back clearly hadn’t got the memo that the film was over and Stephen quickly averted his eyes.

Now the lights were on, he could see what an absolute mess his phone was. There was no way to even repair it, it was in such a state. The man next to him looked over at the screen and sighed.  
"Now that I can actually say it, I’m really sorry dude." The man bit his lip as he looked down at Stephen’s hands.

Another good thing about the lights being on was that Stephen finally got to see the man’s face properly (he totally hadn’t kept sneaking glances over during the movies boring bits, which was nearly the whole film in his opinion). His curly hair framed his rather large jawline and his wide blue eyes were fascinating. Brown and grey facial hair hid the bottom half of his face and his thin lips were a light shade of pink. Stephen knew he was tall but he wasn’t sure he was as tall as the man next to him made him feel. The guy must be only around 5’5?

Stephen spent so long staring he actually forgot that there was a conversation going on, or at least trying to.  
"Oh, um yeah it’s, um, it’s no problem man." Stephen stuttered as the man looked up at him.  
"My names Rob by the way, if you’re not too pissed off at me to care!" The guy laughed but there was definitely an insecure tone to his voice. He held his hand out for Stephen to shake and the guy was trembling, his hands visibly shaking. Stephen shook it, their hands rivalling in size despite their obvious height difference.

"My names Stephen, and no its fine, it was an accident. Are you okay, you’re shaking?" Stephen asked with a frown and the guy, Rob, laughed loudly in an outburst, his head thrown back and his mouth open.  
"Yeah, yeah, my hands just do that anyway." Rob explained once he’d calmed down, holding out his hand flat to show Stephen.  
"Oh right." Stephen’s voice trailed off as he stared and took a brief second to think about what Rob’s hands would be like to hold before mentally slapping himself.

"So if it wouldn’t be any trouble, could we maybe get lunch? So we can discuss what to do about your phone." Rob asked, his voice getting higher and more uncertain with each word. Even he knew his excuse to take Stephen out was pretty lame.  
"Yeah, I guess that would be, um, sensible." Stephen cringed. He’d never used the word sensible in his life so he was unsure why he’d thought it was a good choice now. He stepped out of the row and into the aisle as Rob followed behind him, trailing the crumbs of popcorn off his lap behind them both.

Once they were outside Stephen turned to Rob, who was still wiping himself down.  
"Where do you wanna go?" Stephen asked and Rob’s head snapped up. He thought for a minute before his face lit up in realisation.  
"I know this great place round the block, it does the best steak you’ve ever had." Rob exaggerated the words to emphasise what he was saying. Stephen couldn’t help but laugh at how much energy was bundled up in such a small package.

"That sounds great, there’s just one problem though. I’m a vegan." Stephen said and Rob’s face dropped in half a second. He clearly had no idea what to do or say.  
"Oh right, um, okay. Er, sorry I don’t really know where vegan’s go to eat?" Rob’s voice got more unsure towards the end of his sentence and his face looked like the human embodiment of the phrase ‘help me, this is awkward’.  
"Meh, it’s fine, I’ll find something there I’m sure." Stephen smiled and dismissed the tension as they set off walking down the road.

He was worried they’d have nothing to talk about but around 30 seconds into the walk and Rob was already talking at the speed of light. All Stephen could do was walk along and listen as Rob talked and talked about the movie until he had to pause to catch his breath.  
"To be honest, I thought it was kinda crap." Stephen stated and Rob turned to face him so fast Stephen was worried he’d break his neck.

"It was a cinematic masterpiece! Oh man, you don’t appreciate the art." Rob shook his head and Stephen finally put his opinion across.  
"But the special effects were shit and the storyline was pointless!" Stephen almost shouted with how passionate he was. Rob was arguing back with just as much enthusiasm.

"How could you say that! Did you SEE the scene with the bus fire? Also, the way the shots were compositioned were stunning!" Rob’s words were coming out so fast they became incoherent and Stephen lost track of the sentences. When the rant had finally ended Stephen shook his head.

"Honestly dude, I have no idea what half that artsy shit was that you just said but it was a lame film." Stephen laughed and Rob had a giggle too.  
"If you couldn’t tell I’m a college student majoring in media and filmmaking." Rob grinned and Stephen fought the urge to look surprised at the words ‘college student’. Clearly he didn’t do a very good job as Rob spoke again before Stephen could.

"Yeah I know, I look way too old to be in college. I’m redoing my degree because I hated woodwork." Rob explained and Stephen was both shocked and impressed, you rarely ever heard of mature students and he’d certainly never met one.  
"Oh, that’s cool." Stephen said, his eyebrows raised but just as he opened his mouth to ask a question, Rob was leading him into a restaurant.

The place was quite small and very hipster looking. The tables were filled with wooden plates and jars of various drinks. Hanging from the ceiling were yellow tinted lights with metal covers and the walls were bare brick. Rob and Stephen found their table near the back corner and sat on the crimson comfy sofa-like seats.

"Very hipster of you to bring us here, but then again it’s what I’d expect from a media student." Stephen joked and Rob cracked a smile at Stephen’s humour. Rob’s smile wasn’t something the older man had really taken time to notice but he was glad he had now. It lit up not just his face but his eyes too, it illuminated his entire being.

"Hey, I may be a hipster but you’re vegan dude, don’t pretend like you’re in the clear." Rob retorted with a wink thrown in at the end. Stephen wasn’t the type to act like a smitten teen who went weak at the knees but he may have heated up a bit at the obvious flirting. Rob didn’t seem to notice, and if he did he kept quiet, as he flicked through the menu.

Stephen picked one up and began to take a look. For the first few pages he was out of luck, chicken, duck, beef. You name the meat, they had it. By the end of the menu Stephen was a bit stuck for options bar the starters.  
"Oh man, I’m sorry Stephen I didn’t realise just how un-vegan this place is." Rob apologised and Stephen had to hide a smile behind the laminated paper at the fact that Rob had been looking for him too.  
"It’s fine I’ll just have a drink and I’ll get something later." Stephen said and Rob shook his head as he read the menu again for a third time, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Welcome to Hoxton’s Kitchen, what can I get for you today?" The waitress appeared and both their heads turned to face her.  
"I’ll just have a water please." Stephen said as he placed the menu down and looked over to Rob.  
"I’ll have the grilled steak with a large coke please." Rob read from the menu as he spoke and the woman scribbled it down.  
"Would you like fries with that sir?" She added and Rob paused for a second.  
"Um, yes please." He decided and the waitress continued her notes.

Just as the woman was about to walk away Rob stopped her.  
"Oh, excuse me?" He asked and the waitress turned back, smile still plastered on her face.  
"Do you by any chance do any vegan meals?" Rob asked with a hint of uncertainty and the woman paused for thought.  
"I’m afraid not, I think our only vegan products are the starters, sorry." She smiled and Rob shook his head.  
"That’s okay, thank you!" Rob finished and she walked off, her heels clicking against the aged wooden floor.

Stephen looked back at Rob at the same time Rob turned to look at him.  
"You didn’t have to do that." Stephen said shyly as his gaze flickered between looking at the table and Rob.  
"Do what?" Rob asked in confusion as he tilted his head. The way he did it almost reminded Stephen of a puppy, his big, round eyes filled with wonder and his head tilted to the side.

"Ask about the, um, the vegan meals. That was kind of you." Stephen stumbled slightly over his words as he was awful at giving compliments. Every time he tried to give someone he liked a compliment, they turned it down or gave him a disgusted look. Especially the men. Stephen had misread a situation many a time and it always ended in the word ‘faggot’ being used among many other choice words. It had led Stephen to be very insecure and guarded in case it happened again. Rob seemed pleased about Stephen’s comment however, as his face beamed.  
"Well I had to try, I can’t let the handsome man across from me go hungry now can I?" Rob smirked, his confidence peaking as he was quite certain Stephen was interested in him.

However, when Rob looked up he was immediately taken back by Stephen’s shocked face. Stephen’s face had dropped that way because he was sure he must have misheard what Rob just said. There was no way he just used the word ‘handsome’ to describe Stephen. Rob completely misunderstood Stephen’s expression as he immediately started rambling again, stumbling over his words.

"Oh god, I’m sorry, d-did I misread this? You’re straight aren’t you? Or dating? I don’t know which is worse. I’m so sorry I completely misread this." This rambling was different from the first time however as Rob actually looked slightly frightened. His eyes flickered with fear and he completely withdrew his confident attitude. Stephen had a feeling Rob’s crush experience hadn’t been all that different from his.

"No, no I um, I was just shocked that you, um called me, er handsome just then. I-I don’t get that often a-and especially not from guys as cute as, um, you." Stephen replied and Rob’s face softened and his body relaxed. He let out a shaky breath he’d clearly been holding in.  
"Oh, well, t-thank you and I’m surprised h-honestly. I thought a guy like you would have people lining up round the block." Rob said nervously as he looked up and did a delayed laugh. Stephen’s eyes bright and happy unlike when Rob had first met him.  
"No, um, no queues I guess." Stephen nervously joked and the tension became thick. Stephen’s hands were fiddling with the menu, flicking it between his fingers.

Rob watched Stephen’s long fingers brush against the plastic and thought about how lovely it would be to thread them between his own. Acting on impulse, he moved his hand over the table hesitantly, unsure of whether he was going too fast. Stephen looked up at Rob once he saw his arm move. He kept eye contact with Rob, a blush staining his cheeks and that’s all the conformation Rob needed. He placed his hand over Stephen’s and squeezed it with a smile.

Stephen would take the secret that he actually _giggled_ to his grave and would still deny it in the afterlife but in that moment, he didn’t care. Rob’s hand was rough but comforting on top of his and Stephen’s hand was soft and gentle under Rob’s. Rob couldn’t find any words to say that seemed appropriate so he just kept opening and closing his mouth until he could find something.

Just in Rob’s luck, the waitress came with Rob’s food and coke and Stephen’s (quite lonely looking) water. She barely gave a glance at the hand holding as she told them to enjoy their meal and left them be. Stephen stifled a disappointed sigh when Rob took the heat of his hand away to pick up a fork.

"Would you like some of my fries? I think they’re vegan right?" Rob said doing that damn adorable head tilt again.  
"Um, yeah they are a-and thanks." Stephen replied as he grabbed two chips from Rob’s plate wearily.  
"Next date I promise we’ll go to a vegan restaurant." Rob smiled and Stephen tried desperately to contain his excitement at the fact Rob had said ‘next date’. Before Stephen could mess up the lovely moment with an awkward joke Rob stepped in again.  
"That would be, if you wanted a second date?" He said, bringing a large chunk of steak to his mouth. It was weird to be talking about a second date before their first had really begun but it just seemed right so they ran with it.

"I would actually, that would be nice." Stephen said, a nice warm feeling filling his stomach. He smirked to himself at his next comment.  
"I would offer you my number but well, it’s not like I’ll be texting anyone for a while." Stephen laughed and Rob shook his head, his gaze falling to the floor as he still felt guilty. He had to give it to Stephen though, it was quite a funny comment.

"My cousin, he does phone screen repairs. I’ll see if I can get you a new one." Rob offered and Stephen’s heart skipped slightly at how generous Rob was being.  
"Thanks, t-that’s kind of you." Stephen whispered as he didn’t quite know what to say to convey his appreciation. As Stephen watched the adorable man across from him giggle at how flustered he was being, he was thankful for one thing.

Rob may have shattered his phone screen, but at least he didn’t shatter his heart...  
and that very sentence is what ended the vows on their wedding day too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders  
> Please leave kudo's and comments as it really helps me know what to write! I take requests too.


End file.
